Mezera
by darkempressraven96
Summary: When Raven gets pregnant, Beast Boy is there for her. However, someone isn't.
1. Big News

"This can't be right." Raven said as she looked at the pregnancy test in her hands. Beast Boy wore his best smile, while Raven stared blankly at the test. She never meant

to get pregnant. And especially with a reputation like the one she had. But things happen, and this was just another one of them. She couldn't believe her boyfriend was so

happy about all of this. Did he think he could raise a child at 17? Raven had absolutley no self confidence. But she knew one thing right off. Beast Boy had better help her

out. God knew Starfire would, Robin would try at least, and Cyborg would be all over it. But Beast Boy was so goofy, she didn't know if he could handle it.

"Come on, Rae! Smile! Your a mom, for crying out loud." Beast Boy's smile seemed to fade a little as Raven looked up at him with a sad face. She laid the pregnancy test

down next to her and gave Beast Boy a very serious look.

"Can you handle this? I mean, we're just kids...how can we be _parents_?" Raven looked deeply into Beast Boy's eyes and saw only joy. He waved her away with a small

giggle.

"Are you serious, Raven? You need me now more than ever, and I'm not going anywhere." Raven smiled at his sign of love and dedication. She trusted him now, now that he

had said these words to her. He may have been goofy, but he was her boyfriend. _He lived with her._ Of course he wasn't going anywhere, or at least not in a physical way. He

could dump her anytime. This made her laugh on the inside. How could she ever think that Beast Boy would dump her?

"Hey Rae, maybe we should tell the others, you know. They deserve to know about it." Beast Boy helped Raven off the bathroom counter and led her into the common room.

"Guys, you have a minute to talk?" Raven asked, a smile on her face. Robin gave them a look that said, _"Make it a minute."_.

"Oh, friend Raven, anything for you." Starfire looked at Cyborg. He got the idea. This was something important. Beast Boy and Raven took a seat on the sofa.

"OK, guys. Lately, Beast Boy and I have had...well, let's just say, a "passion" for each other, understand?" Everyone nodded. "So, during one of these passions, something

happened." They sat silent, waiting for the worst. "Well, I, um, just took a pregnancy test..."

Robin jumped up immediatley. "Oh my God-You're _pregnant_?" Raven nodded, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, Raven! How wonderful! We must go to the mall of shopping and buy things for your young one!" Starfire obviously only wanted to shop for the baby.

"I can help ya'll redecorate, for the baby's sake." _Yeah, right. _Thought Beast Boy._ Cyborg just wants to knock the stuff out of my room._

"Oh, no. Absolutley not! I won't have a baby in the tower! OK? Get the hell out!" Robin screamed.

"Why don't you?! You never do anything around here but boss us around! Yeah, like you're the leader or something! But you know what you are! You're a sidekick, and don't

you forget it!" Beast Boy yelled. Raven was touched by his words. (A/N: Well, for defending her!)

Robin threw the remote at Beast Boy. "That's why I came here! So I could be the leader! And as the leader, I say get out right now!"

It seemed as if nobody noticed Starfire pouring out tears and screaming Robin's name. "Robin! Please do not fight! A child is a blessing, not a burden. Please let our

friends stay!" Robin looked at Starfire sympathetically. (A/N: I don't even know if I spelled that right...)

"Raven, Beast Boy, I'm sorry...I guess I got kind of out of hand." Robin went to his room, so did every one else, and they called it a night. All except one Titan.


	2. Agreements

"There's no way I can handle a baby in the tower. I'll have to do something. I mean, I can't kick them out…" Robin stopped talking to himself when there was a knock on the door. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK.

"Friend Robin, I believe you should get to sleep. We will talk to our friends tomorrow." Starfire's voice was soft and gentle. Robin walked to the door. He thought his girlfriend was right. At least Starfire wasn't pregnant. Well, hopefully she wasn't.

"You're right, Star. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." she laughed as he pecked her on the cheek and shut the door, careful not to wake anyone up.

MEANWHILE IN RAVEN'S ROOM:

Raven rolled over, hoping to see that laughing face she loved. Unfortunately, she remembered, Cyborg hadn't re-arranged the rooms in the tower yet. She almost cried when she saw only darkness surrounding her. She gently placed a hand on her stomach.

"Listen to me," she said. "No matter how much I've complained, or how embarrassed I feel when I tell someone about this, I still love you. I'm happy…with you." she smiled. She didn't think it was the least bit silly to talk to her unborn baby.

When she finally fell asleep, it was 3:00 in the morning, and she woke up at 6:00. To her surprise, Robin was not up, unlike everyone else, who, also, fell asleep at three.

"Hey there, beautiful. Nice to see you. I dreamed about you." said Beast Boy with a wink. She winked back and went to get something to eat.

"Oh no you don't," Beast Boy called after her. "You know the rules. You're having veggies for breakfast!" Raven laughed, not because he actually used the word, "veggies", but because he was serious.

"I'm only a month pregnant, Beast Boy. I think I'll be OK." she unfortunately didn't satisfy him, and, of course, had vegetables for breakfast. It was not until after Raven had been force-fed her broccoli that Robin came into the kitchen.

"Morning guys." he said. Everyone waved, except Raven, who was pouring various drinks down her throat to get rid of the taste of broccoli. Robin walked over to where Raven and Beast Boy were sitting next to each other and said, "We need to talk."

They got the point and followed him to his room. "Guys, I've been thinking. I'm really sorry for what I said to you yesterday. But, I just don't think I can handle a baby in the tower, so…" Beast Boy wrapped an arm around Raven.

"You're not kicking us out, are you?" Robin laughed.

"Of course not, Beast Boy. I'm visiting a day care center to get used to being around children." Raven sighed. What a relief, she thought.

"Robin, you know if you don't want-" Robin stood up and escorted them to the door. "I'm positive." he said, and gave them a wink.

AT THE DAYCARE CENTER

"Children, this is Robin. He's a superhero!" The smiling woman (A/N: let's just call her "Smiley" lol!)

walked Robin to the front of the room so that everyone could see him.

"AWESOME!" cried a kid about the age of 4. Others cried out, "Do you have a gun?", "What happened to Batman?", and "How come your house is a T?". Robin was starting to like this.

BACK AT THE TOWER:

"OK, Star. I'll go to the mall with you. Just let me tell Beast Boy." Raven was about to head to the changeling's room when she heard a voice behind her.

"What are you talking about? I'm coming with you!"

AT THE MALL

(A/N: Wow, another scene change.)

"OOOOH! How about this one, Raven?" Starfire held up a pink stroller with daisies painted on it.

"He he….I DON'T THINK SO."

"Hold up, Rae…I've got a list." Beast Boy handed Raven a list of probably everything green in the store:

GREEN CRIB

GREEN STROLLER

GREEN BIB

GREEN BOTTLES

GREEN DIAPERS

GREEN CLOTHES

GREEN TOYS

Raven rubbed her neck. It's been a long day, she thought. "Um, Beast Boy, I've got one word for you," she said, handing him the list.

"Blue."


	3. Extra Big News

**OH YEAH!!! Finally I've updated….anyway, there's a really important part of the story in here, so read on! Oh yeah, and I need to know ahead of time if you guys want a sequel…so….yep. Here ya go.**

"FRIEND RAVEN! FRIEND BEAST BOY! FRIEND CYBORG! PLEASE HURRY DOWN TO THE COMMON ROOM!!!" Starfire squealed with delight after using the intercom. But Robin, his face was definitely not the sunniest thing on earth. He and Starfire had big news, and when you have this kind of big news, you just want to hide under a rock. Well, at least Robin did.

When the other Titans were all in the common room, Starfire gave a big smile and stood up. "Hello friends!" Starfire stood there, just smiling the whole time.

"Um, Star, aren't you going to say something?" Cyborg twiddled his thumbs. Starfire gave a laugh.

"Oh, sorry friends! On my planet, the man is supposed to do the honors." At that comment, everyone looked at Robin. He waved them away.

"My apologies, friends. Now to let you know. Robin and I are with child!" she jumped with joy and let out a scream. Then only two titans were laughing-and it wasn't Raven, Beast Boy, or Robin.

"Oh, oh. I see. You can have a baby, because you're the leader! Yeah! And you can stay in the tower, can't you Robin? Is that the only reason you let us stay?" Believe it or not, this was actually Raven.

Robin smiled. "Um, yeah…well, I mean….It has been so sunny outside, don't you think?"

They both glared at him. "OK, OK, gosh, people…maybe I am sorry. And by the way, it feels good." Beast Boy laughed, a sign that he forgave his friend. When Beast Boy laughed, Raven laughed, and then everyone started laughing together.

That night, Raven slept in Beast Boy's room. Every time she said, "I love you." or, "I'm lucky.", he would reach for her shirt, and then she'd slap him. Love is a painful thing, thought Beast Boy.

In the morning, everyone headed to the _Breakfast In Bed _restaurant. It had delicious food, Cyborg thought so. When they finished eating, they went to they drug store and picked up a copy of _1001 Baby Names_.

BACK AT THE TOWER

"Oh, Raven, what about 'April Claire' for a girl and 'Joseph Ray' for a boy?" Starfire sure did like choosing baby names. Raven yawned.

"Yeah, sure. You can have them." That's what Raven had been saying every time Starfire picked out a name. Starfire sighed.

"Then, Raven, what names can you have?" Raven crossed her arms.

"I'll have to think about that." said Raven. And she did. All night in her room she did. Then she woke up at 3:00 in the morning and yelled out of nowhere, "Mezera!"

LOL kinda random….anyway, I can't figure out why my chapters are so short….but I hope you like it all the same!!!

darkempressraven96


End file.
